


A More Comfortable Place to Sleep

by JimJamDavis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is sleepy, arthur has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimJamDavis/pseuds/JimJamDavis
Summary: On the floor in front of the fireplace he could see the tasseled edge of one of his cushions, where it had no place being. The misplaced cushion wasn’t what had stopped him however, but the curl of delicate fingers loosely grasping it.Apparently the room wasn’t quite as empty as he’d thought.Merlin falls asleep on the floor, and Arthur makes him more comfortable.





	A More Comfortable Place to Sleep

Arthur trudged through the castle, his armour weighing heavy on his shoulders. A creature had been attacking the nearby villages, but despite his determination, his search that day had been fruitless. With a prayer that there would be no more attacks tonight, he dispatched more soldiers to protect the villagers, and headed towards his rooms. 

Merlin could often pull him out of his thoughts, but he had been acting up more than usual recently, not completing tasks properly, forgetting things, being late or plain just not being there at all, meaning Arthur had needed to exercise some discipline. Merlin had the happy task of helping out the cleaners around the castle on top of his usual duties today. 

Wondering on the chances of Merlin actually completing his tasks, Arthur stepped into his rooms and found them empty. He huffed in annoyance. The bed had clearly had an attempt at being made, and the breakfast table had been cleared, but there was still a pile of laundry waiting to be put away, and no sign of Merlin. 

“I guess I’ll put my clothes away then, shall I?” He murmured 

Not moving from the doorway, he stretched to take his armour off, a task usually made easier with another pair of hands. Fortunately there was no one to see him struggle. He could only imagine the amusement this sight would bring to a certain manservant, and the glitter in his eyes as he came up with some remark to torment Arthur with. 

Each piece of armour was carefully placed on the floor, for Merlin to deal with later. Arthur moved further into the room eyeing up the wine on the side. He didn’t get far before he froze. 

On the floor in front of the fireplace he could see the tasseled edge of one of his cushions, where it had no place being. The misplaced cushion wasn’t what had stopped him however, but the curl of delicate fingers loosely grasping it. 

Apparently the room wasn’t quite as empty as he’d thought. 

Quietly stepping closer Arthur let his gaze travel down Merlin’s sleeping form. One arm was draped over his eyes to block out the glare of the fire, the other curled in towards himself. His tunic was rumpled from his position on the floor, his long legs tucked towards his chest and worn boots half kicked off. His breathing was slow and even, he was fast asleep. 

Arthur sighed. Perhaps he shouldn’t have yelled and punished Merlin if he was this exhausted. Arthur felt like curling up himself, as tired as he was. He poured a glass of wine and sat in the chair not missing a cushion, while he decided what to do about his sleep-deprived manservant. 

Arthur could just see the tip of Merlin’s nose, and lips that were coloured a soft pink by the glow of the fire. It was never quiet when Merlin was around, so Arthur savoured this moment, how peaceful he looked. Lying there, without a care in the world, he looked so innocent. Maybe it was fortunate that he hadn’t been with them to witness the chaos the creature in the woods had caused. He felt a protectiveness for this oddball of a man, even though his choice of sleeping arrangement was not ideal. 

A yawn escaped Arthur then, “Oh sod it” he said, before draining the last of his wine. He knelt down behind Merlin and slowly, so slowly, eased his hands under him and stood. Merlin showed no signs of waking, to Arthur’s relief. He walked over to the bed, a much comfier spot for sleeping, he thought. Carefully pulling the covers back and trying not to jostle his friend, Arthur set him down and climbed in after him. 

There was plenty of room in the bed for two without it needing to get awkward. Or so Arthur had thought. Merlin clearly had other ideas, for as soon as Arthur was in the bed he found Merlin’s weight resting against him, seeking warmth. Merlin, oblivious to the luxury he was now ensconced in, curled his arm around Arthur and nestled into his side, releasing the smallest of happy sounds that went straight to Arthur’s heart. 

Arthur had frozen. He looked down at the sleeping form, his soft hair now spread out on Arthur’s shoulder, the curved edge of his high cheekbones, the dark brush of eyelashes against porcelain skin. Merlin’s lips had curved up into a small, private smile, a sight just for him, Arthur thought. And damn, but those lips looked inviting. 

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

His tense muscles started to relax as he curled his own arms around his friend. He let his head rest gently on top of Merlin’s, and breathed in his scent. Arthur closed his eyes despite not feeling at all like sleeping now. Especially not when Merlin shifted one leg over Arthur’s. He let out a sigh, thinking Merlin would definitely be tormenting him on purpose if he wasn’t asleep. 

Squeezing him a bit tighter, Arthur eventually drifted off, thinking maybe it wasn’t so bad that Merlin falls asleep all the time, if he ends up in his arms. 

Arthur had such a good nights sleep that night. And the best bit was that he wasn’t woken up by a goofy grin above him, but by messy hair tickling his nose and a pair of blue eyes gazing up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
